Rings
by musicgirl97
Summary: When life get Danny down and he is feeling more alone than any other time in his life Alice helps get him out of the dumps with something as simple but powerful as five little Rings. One-Shot and is very much DANICE


Set Post Series

Everything in his mind seemed like a whirl wind; two particular dates flying around in his head were two of the darkest life, ones that were never going to go away, and ones that would haunt him forever.

The first day was long time ago now, it had crept up on him and then suddenly she was gone. She had been taken from him and from those that loved her and now they were apart. At the beginning it had been hard, he had felt her loss like she had taken half of her heart with her when she left.

He wasn't the only one it affected though. Their daughter felt the loss too. She cried on his shoulder at night when she had not come in to say good night when it all started. She was younger then - it was harder for her to understand.

But when her mum had been taken away she had let him cry on her shoulder, while she cried on his. They both had red eyes that day, that day that crept up on them like a leopard in the night.

Now all they had was each other, each looking after the other as the struggled through the days that followed. She was older now, so she had friends to rely on but he felt alone in the world, like he had no one to rely on other than her. That was until he met someone who picked him out of the dumps and turned him back around.  
The second day was just as awful but it had occurred differently to the first time. The day had started with his daughter and her significant other. She was getting married and it reminded him of his own marriages, reminded him of her.

She reminded him of the first person who stole his heart. As he thought about her he moved his hand to his wives hand. He grasped it in his own and she squeezed it in return. That had been the last time he had held her hand in his, it had been the last time that he was able to look at her lovingly and have her smile as she stared into his soul, for she had been called home that day.

It had been one quick action, just a small act and she was gone. Unlike the first time she was gone from his life in a swift and fluid movement this time it came up to them and stabbed them quickly in the back. And then it seemed just as quickly as she arrived she was gone again, and he was left behind.

He had more than his daughter this time to think of; he had his step children too. They cried until the floor was wet and then when there was nothing left they remembered her. They spoke of her life and he spoke with his daughter about her mum, about how she felt, about how he felt because it had happened to them again. Once again his significant other was harshly taken from him and the ones who loved her.

In the days that followed it seemed that nothing went well, nothing worked and life felt like it was dwindling out of existence. It all stopped working, nothing got for him, nothing worked, nothing was worth doing. But he had his girls and his son to think about so he carried on, carried on for a year and that's when someone came along that made his life enjoyable again, made it so that he had someone to talk to again and somebody to love.

[x]

Alice walked into the Vet surgery to see Danny broken down on the floor, his hand clutching a necklace. She ran to her husband's side, worried about what had happened to her usually strong husband. Something had reduced him to a small ball in the ground and she had to figure out what it was.

'Danny, Danny are you ok.' She asked, as she slipped her arms around him, pulling him up into her so he was resting on her chest. She managed to unwind his fingers from around his necklace and her face fell when she saw what he was holding. 'Danny listen to me, I am here talk to me.' She said again, urgency in her voice.

He looked up at her, his cheeks stained with tears that flowed from his eyes. Alice's cheeks were pink and rosy Danny noted, they were beautiful her eyes resting upon him. She waited for him patiently for him to respond to her plea for him to open up to her.

'Alice, you're never going to leave me are you?' he asked after a lengthy silence, his finger now wrapped around his necklace again. He tried to force a smile, but it was no use, he didn't really feel like smiling.

Alice sighed and kissed the top of his head. 'I am never going to leave you, Bobby, Charlotte, Liv, Evan Rosie, Caroline and I are never going to leave you. We are here for you. I am here for you; all you need to do is talk to me. We are in this together, it's us against the world, and we fight in head on.' Her voice was filled with Passion as she continued to cradle Danny's chest as he now lay out across the floor of the clinic. She smiled and he smiled back genuinely this time, but that quickly change.

'Miranda said that too, and so did Sarah. They promised that they were not going to leave me. When I was a boy, my parents said they were never going to leave me, Dup promised he was going to be my best friend forever, he promised that we were going to get through this all together, that we could be one happy family again. And they have all left me.' He said, and a lone tear rolled down his check the only this that he had left to give. He sat up, moving out of Alice's embrace and he moved his hands to the base of his neck were he unclasped the chain that hung there.

He passed the two rings that were on the chain to her, placing them gently in the palm of her hand. The two gold rings shone in her hand as she stared at them waiting once again for Danny to speak. 'This one,' He said picking up the first ring 'Is Miranda's Wedding ring. When she died, I gave her mine and took hers so that she has something of mine and I had something of hers.' Danny tilted the ring a little to read the inscription in it. '_My one and only love_' He said as he read the inscription.

'Danny, I don't know what to say, except that I love you,' Alice said, unsure of what to say to her husband to make him feel better. She had not felt the pain he had, she had no idea.

He put the ring back on Alice's hand and picked up the other. 'This one, is Sarah's ring. I did the same thing, gave her mine and took hers. She has a different inscription in hers.' He said as he showed her the writing '_Forever in love_' it said.

Alice looked down at her own hand where her engagement ring and wedding ring were. She slipped them off and placed them on her hand with the other two rings so that there were four rings on her hand. She slipped her other hand to Danny's and slipped his ring of and placed it on her hand to make five rings.

Alice gave Danny the first ring; her engagement ring. 'Read it too me Danny. Tell me what you see and what you remember, what does this make you think of?' her voice was quiet and soft.

Danny took the ring and smiled at her. 'This is you engagement ring. It almost became someone else's though, but I had it engrave with _All my Love Danny _so that my love would always be with you. You told me you loved me, loved me enough to conquer my strange family, my habits, that you loved me so much you wanted to be with me forever.' He said and Alice smiled as she passed him the next ring.

Out of the five that were on her hand this was the only one that belonged to Danny, his wedding ring. 'This Ring, you put it on my finger when I married you._ My love, my best friend, my Danny_' he read and then continued 'When you put this ring on my finger it was one of the happiest moments of my life. After Sarah died, I was at the lowest of lows, but you picked me out of that hole that I had dug for myself and you saved me. You made me the best me I could be.'

Alice took his hand and slipped his ring back on his finger where it was supposed to be. Then she took her own ring and held it in her own hand. 'My turn, let me read it too you. _My love for you will never cease_.' She said as she read the tiny inscription on her ring. 'When you put this ring on my finger, I almost cried, I almost cried because finally you were officially mine. I was officially your wife. I was Alice Trevanion. I promise that day that I would never leave you. And I promise you again today that I will never leave you, I am never ever going to leave you unless I have no choice, but I don't intend for that to be soon. This ring means everything to me; to me this ring is what says I am yours.'

Alice handed him both her engagement ring and her wedding ring and placed them in his hand. Understanding what the gesture meant Danny took Alice by the hand and placed a small and loving kiss on her hand before slipping his fingers down to the tips of her fingers and pushing on the tips of her fingers he made it so that her hand was spread out against his own. She smiled at him and he kissed her.

As he slipped her engagement ring on her finger 'All my love Danny,' he said when the ring hit the base of her finger. He leant in and gave her a soft and loving kiss. He then took the second ring from her delicate hand and kissed her hand and then the ring. He slipped it onto her finger and once again read the engraving 'My love for you will never cease.' He said before tilting his head up to look at her, his sad face.

Alice took the chain from his hand and place went to place the first ring on the chain. 'One behalf of Miranda I want to tell you this Danny, you are her one and only love. Although she may not be here on this earth she is in here,' Alice said as she placed her hand on Danny's chest, over where is heart was.

Alice then took the last remaining ring and slipped it on the chain. 'Although I never met Sarah I know this, she is forever in love with you. She is also in your heart, and she will never truly be gone.' Alice said.

Danny looked at her as she turned to put the chain on his neck. When she was back to facing him again he spoke to her in a low tone. 'Alice, how does all this make you feel, knowing that I still love other women.' He asked. It was something that he had always wanted to know, and something he needed an answer to.

She just smiled and a lone tear travelled down her cheek and stopped when it hit the upturned corner of her mouth. 'Danny, I knew when I fell in love with you that you still loved your other wives, it makes sense, they are part of who you are and I am not jealous, because I understand. You loved them and they are gone. I understand and I love you and I am sure that in some faraway place they agree. My love for you is stronger than anything that can tear us apart. Life's troubles have tried before and failed, and they are not about to succeed.'

She stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him up after her. 'There is somewhere that I want to take you, somewhere where you can feel at peace, and somewhere that is important to us.'

He took his hand in his and whispered in her ear 'I love you Alice Trevanion, I would follow you anywhere.'

She glanced his direction, her eyes full of love for him, as she led him out of the hospital and out into the bush, the setting sun illuminating their way.

* * *

_Just a little idea that would not leave me alone, after I watched 1.3 where he has a ring on a chain_

_Please review…and I will see you soon in Misplaced Affections._


End file.
